


【云炤】狂欢之夜

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Summary: 前情概要大概是两人处于暧昧时期，缙云忽然到了发情期的时候自己躲进了深山之中，巫炤明明被警告了还是去找缙云了，然后就......巫炤身上的奴隶印记是因为小时候被人贩子当成奴隶售卖留下的，混血比较稀有，获救之前也受了不少苦，他又一次因为自己的过去而钻了牛角尖。





	【云炤】狂欢之夜

>>>

巫炤再度回到乌尔达哈的旅馆时，已经临近傍晚。  
乌尔达哈的夜晚无疑是一天之中最为热闹的时候，璀璨奢靡，歌舞升平，富豪与冒险者的狂欢之夜于此开始，巫炤却显得格格不入。  
他刚在城里打听消息，来到了这个酒馆，非但没打听出有用的线索，还打听到了他幼时那个虐待他的奴隶主被人杀害的事情。巫炤心情不佳，点了几杯麦酒，脑中回想的全是他深恶痛绝的回忆，被虐打、如同畜口般被售卖成奴隶，他又想到了缙云。  
巫炤想到了那天他也是在旅馆中告知了缙云他的过去，给那个维埃拉族看了他身上留下的疤痕，但是巫炤现在却后悔了，这样丑陋的伤疤连他都不愿意多看一眼，他不知道缙云是否也会如此。

巫炤知道维埃拉族的守护者正直而强大，分明不是那样的人，但巫炤也无法阻止自己胡思乱想，在醉意上涌的时候钻牛角尖。在他们第一次交合以后，缙云就找了借口跟姬轩辕一起到其他城市去寻找嫘祖了，他对于那天的事闭口不提，也刻意在躲避着与巫炤的会面。巫炤觉得有着那样经历的自己，缙云选择逃避也是理所当然，他越想越难过，将点的数杯麦酒全都灌完后，才摇摇晃晃地想要回到自己的房间中休息。  
酒馆老板望着黑魔法师的背影摇摇头，他数着手上几个金币，刚差点让对方不付款就跑了，只是看起来那人也并非故意，像是因为伤心借酒消愁，他也无法过度责难对方。

缙云从格里达尼亚回来的第一件事，便是寻找巫炤，前阵子的事他也是觉得愧疚自责，自觉做了极大的错事才无法再见巫炤，当他恢复意识时看到身下昏厥过去的巫炤时，那般滋味也是难以形容，这也是他逃避好些天都无法再见巫炤的原因，不知道巫炤能否原谅他。  
缙云回到房里时，巫炤已经睡下了，维埃拉族的嗅觉灵敏，他嗅到了巫炤身上残留的酒味，自然也知道巫炤刚才去做些什么了，缙云刚想从房里退开，却惊动了睡得不太安稳的半精灵，他哼唧两声就想从床上爬起。  
“......谁？”巫炤迷糊地睁开了那双红色的眼，他忍着不适环顾了自己的房间，发现即将出门的男人有着长长的耳朵，就算用混沌的脑袋也能思考出问题的答案。  
“是缙云啊。”巫炤撑起一边身体，他扶着自己的额头，因为醉意上脑而看起来有些不清醒，看到一段时日未见的缙云，心中又有些酸楚，不知自己见到的究竟是幻象还是其他，因此说起话来更类似于喃喃自语。  
“你走吧，都是我对不起你。”

缙云皱了皱眉，还没来得及开口说些什么，他就见到巫炤晃晃悠悠地想要下床，这期间还因为晕眩从摔到地板上，缙云接着了他。  
巫炤晃了晃脑袋，还不清楚自己刚才险些摔到地上去的事，平时矜持高贵的半精灵因为醉意而变得让人头疼，他靠在维埃拉族强壮的胸膛上，抬头又见到了缙云俊美的脸，才又断断续续开口，“你是不是也觉得我很龌龊？”  
他知道之前是缙云的发情期，就算被警告了还是去接近缙云，明知道会发生什么也不去避免，巫炤清楚自己是怎么想的，自然也知道自己多么自私。

“不是，巫炤......”缙云皱起了眉头，他意图开口纠正巫炤的想法，分明是他做错了事，不明为何巫炤要将所有错误揽到自己身上去，却又被巫炤打断了。  
“我居然对你有那种想法，那你不搭理我也是应该......”  
巫炤又打断了缙云，他依然自顾自地说着话，也不知道缙云的眉头都快拧在一起就差打个死结，这些话是平时决然不会从巫炤嘴里说出来的。

“......巫炤。”  
缙云见无论怎么叫，巫炤都听不进去，只得狠下心用嘴唇堵上那因为喝醉而变得喋喋不休的男人。巫炤总算安静了下来，他看起来有些茫然，反而因此乖巧地任由缙云亲吻，他像是确定眼前的缙云是自己想象出来的幻影般，在缙云的舌头伸入他的嘴唇后也乖巧地伸着舌头迎接侵略的男人。  
缙云也没想到巫炤如此主动，他非但任由缙云侵略嘴唇，甚至主动地伸出舌头舔缙云的唇沟，勾得缙云呼吸粗重，忍不住将他压在床上吻得更深。这让缙云隐约想起了他们第一次的交合，那时候缙云累积许久的欲望爆发，将巫炤压在野外毫无节制地索取，事后虽然觉得自责愧疚，却还能隐约回想起占有的快感。  
男人的手掌探入巫炤的斗篷，解开底下的马甲，而巫炤在亲吻的间隙喘息，在那双带着粗茧的大掌磨蹭衣服下的皮肤时，他的呼吸也越发急促，却由着缙云的手指在衣服里抚摸他身上细长的疤痕。  
在缙云的手掌抚摸到他后腰处的奴隶印记时，巫炤显得有些不自然，他咬着牙微微闪避缙云的探索，缙云也不逼迫他，手指又沿着紧窄的腰向下滑动，落到了臀缝处，有些猴急地磨蹭那紧闭的入口。缙云还记得是这个地方，他将巫炤压在草地上时，这处地方又紧又湿的紧夹着他，随着他的每一次进入而收缩夹紧。

巫炤本来应该觉得紧张，但他一点都不，只是坦诚地吞入缙云的手指，讨要那男人的亲近。巫炤又在缙云身上嗅到了那种气味， 巫炤不知道维埃拉族为何会身具这样的气息。烈风，在最为灼热的肃杀之地，风也带着令人畏惧的温度，在热砂上呼啸而过的风，唯有惨白的唇，干涸的河床，和古旧的驼铃触碰过它的威严，在亘古的蓝与黄之间，生命与死亡比邻，它是唯一主宰。当它扶摇而上，震荡天地时，谁又能抵抗呢？有根的紧紧依附大地，有腿的拼命奔跑逃离。巫炤的理智知道应该逃离，可他震颤的灵魂也同样渴望依附缙云，于是，在这矛盾之间，黑魔法师因一瞬的犹豫失去了拒绝的机会，维埃拉族的战士俯下身来，捉住半精灵的手腕，不容置疑地攫取了他的嘴唇。   
属于野兽的气息把巫炤弄得更加昏昏沉沉的，他被缙云的气息包裹着，像是醉意又加深，将心底的欲望全部勾起，不自觉地在缙云身下放松身体，不知算是安抚还是侵略。缙云在巫炤的嘴里尝到了麦酒的味道，他不知道巫炤喝了多少，这男人本来就不胜酒力，缙云隔着衣物都能感受到他身上偏高的温度，就连吃着缙云手指的那处小洞也热得让人心痒难耐，缙云耐性地抽送着手指，确保那洞被玩得湿润，上回他做得太过分，这次忍耐得额头汗珠滑落，青筋鼓起，才没直接将认定的伴侣压在床上狠狠进入。

巫炤却不如缙云想象中安分了，半精灵在他身下扭动着身体，额头同样布满细汗，那双长腿无意识在缙云的身上磨蹭而过，终究将忍耐许久的野兽放出了笼子，他摁着巫炤的腿，用早已肿胀的阴茎贯穿了窄小的肉穴，将抗拒紧缩的肠肉破开，撑大了只有他能够占有的地方。  
半精灵因为痛楚而皱紧了眉头，他的指甲在缙云背上乱抓，牙齿紧咬着下唇才忍住了差点流泻的声音，巫炤擅长于忍耐痛楚，从他作为半精灵出生开始，别人施加的疼痛就一直伴随着他，但是缙云不同，由缙云带来的疼痛是甜蜜的，这样的疼痛无法伤害巫炤。  
“缙云......”巫炤这下子才清醒了些，他意识到眼前的缙云不是自己想象中的幻影时反而变得慌乱，他刚才所做的一切在缙云眼里不知是什么样，一下便僵硬了身体。  
“是我。”缙云肯定地回应道，对待敌人时冷漠而坚定的双眼在望向巫炤时有着说不清的柔软，他察觉到巫炤的身体僵硬，俯下身落了个吻在对方额间。缙云开始了抽动，巫炤的身体为了逃避这样的侵入而无意识地配合他的动作，避免每次抽送都完全贯穿他。

巫炤刚从落在额间的吻回过神，又见缙云的吻落在他的鼻尖，不由得有些愣神，他想要开口说点什么，缙云却一下一下地撞击着他的身体，与刚才亲吻他的轻柔动作不同，相当粗暴地扯开了巫炤身上残留的衣物，在锁骨处又啃又咬，落下了一个个带着牙印的吻痕。  
巫炤常年把自己裹得严严实实的，斗篷下的皮肤异常白皙，上面分布着零零落落的伤疤，缙云想起那日巫炤与他的促膝长谈，又仿佛透过这些伤疤看到了幼时遭受人贩子虐待的巫炤，内心起了像那日般地钝痛，不由得把巫炤搂紧。  
他边艰难地浅浅抽送着，边低头舔舐巫炤身上的伤疤，巫炤一惊，想要推开埋在自己身上的脑袋，一下子抓住了缙云那毛绒绒的长耳朵。早已愈合的伤口不知何故变得敏感，巫炤觉得有些不妙，又不清楚自己发生了什么。  
却不曾想到，他一碰到缙云的耳朵，那维埃拉族的反应是挺大，连肉棒都胀大了两分，撑得巫炤一阵呜咽，他本就觉得难受，那肉屌已经把穴口的皱褶全部撑开，使得可怜的穴口被撑得几近撕裂。  
缙云也没想到巫炤会做出这一举动，维埃拉族的耳朵神经密布，敏感得不宜随便触碰，一般上只让伴侣求欢作用，巫炤不知道这些，总是阴差阳错地将自己陷入更加不妙的境地。

缙云的舌头沿着巫炤胸膛上的伤疤舔过，又用牙齿轻咬，巫炤这身疤痕虽是破坏了白皙身体的美感，在缙云眼里又有些截然不同的性感。在缙云的唇落到巫炤锁骨处的奴隶印记时，那个还算温顺的男人突然开始挣扎，似乎不想被触及那个部分，缙云却很有耐心地摁着他，一下又一下地亲吻舔舐，似是在安抚陷入回忆中的巫炤。  
巫炤知道伤口已经不会再感觉到疼痛，但是被触及那地方的恐惧却也是真实的，他知道缙云不会伤害他，脑中却不断回忆起幼时的无助与疼痛。缙云的吻不会带来疼痛，他的吻是轻柔的，落在印记上的舌尖掀起一层热浪，让巫炤的身体变得更加敏感，连原本紧咬着男人肉棒的那处也逐渐放松下来，将未能吞入的部分又再吞入了些。

缙云已经能够进入更多，下体处的绒毛也不断蹭到巫炤的臀部上，巫炤想要逃避那种刺痒的感觉，却被缙云压着进入，还不时让下身的体毛蹭着稚嫩的皮肤。在阴茎的顶端磨过那点时，巫炤几乎要从床上弹起来了，身体一下子绷紧，缙云抱着他，因为突如其来的被夹紧而有些失控，忍不住朝着同一位置顶了数下，发情的欲望险些又占领了维埃拉族的脑袋。  
“啊......等......等一下.......”巫炤又被连续顶了好几下，在同个位子，快感在他的身体中炸裂开来，连理智都变得有些模糊，组织不出完整的句子，反而撑起身体就要逃离缙云身下。  
缙云抓着巫炤的手腕，将对方的手摁在头的两侧，巫炤就只能随着快感而弓起腰，他扭动着身体有了想要逃离的欲望，缙云没有善罢甘休，反而肏得更加厉害，顶得巫炤咬着下唇都发出唔唔啊啊不断地呻吟，后穴却诚实地缠着缙云的肉棒，贪婪地吃个不停。

缙云已经不像初次般一昧的索取，他嗅着巫炤身上的味道，精灵像雨后的森林，人类像太阳晒过的干草垛，出身兔族，缙云喜欢雨水也喜欢干草，巫炤作为半精灵奇妙地适配了他的喜好。他的心脏因为巫炤而鼓动，连心底所有占有的、贪婪地欲望也因为巫炤而衍生，缙云听着巫炤有些沙哑的叫声，抽送的速度又再加快，把那容纳着他的肉穴肏得不断发出噗滋的水声，造就一室淫糜。  
巫炤的长耳朵也是敏感点，缙云开始迷恋上了探索巫炤身体的游戏，巫炤身上有许多的敏感点，会带来更加激烈的反应，看得缙云有些欲罢不能。他舔咬着巫炤的耳朵，在巫炤挣扎想要躲开的时候又有些不满地轻咬了对方的耳朵以示警告，巫炤想咬住床单，缙云很快又吻了上来，把口唇亲得咕啾作响。

巫炤被操得有些失神，他看着在自己面前乱晃的麦色皮肤，上面挂着一些汗珠，有些滑落到缙云胸前的疤痕上，缙云的疤痕与巫炤的不同，不似巫炤那种被人为恶意弄出来的痕迹，而是战斗留下的徽章，狰狞又野性。巫炤学着缙云刚才对他做的，凑到缙云的胸前，他试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔缙云的疤痕，明显感觉到缙云身体一紧，巫炤没有停下动作，反而沿着那道微微凸起的疤痕舔过。  
这下子缙云忍不住了，在巫炤反应过来之前，他像是已经无法忍耐一般扣着巫炤的腰开始狠肏，连巫炤的牙齿嗑在他胸膛上留下一个牙印也无动于衷，动作略微有些失控，让巫炤不免有些后悔自己错误的举动。

巫炤看起来已经被干得快要不行了，他喘着气，在缙云进到深处时会喘得更厉害。他的后穴已经被那名维埃拉族男性给干肿了，缙云边干他，边伸着手指去摸巫炤那被干肿的穴，那里可怜兮兮地咬着过于粗大的肉棒，被撑得满满当当。巫炤被干了这么久以后的肠道虽是变得软乎些了，却还紧得让人阴茎生痛，缙云的肉棒抽出时又会带出淫水，把那处弄得湿粘一片。

巫炤并不讨厌这样的感觉，开始时又胀又痛，后来滋生出了快感让人既痛苦又愉悦，现在他承受不住想要停下来时又只能被缙云所掌控，快感纠缠叠加，也生出了不同的痛苦滋味来。  
缙云听到了巫炤叫他的名字，他的认定的伴侣被肏得低低喘叫，身体仍伴着麦酒的香气，失神的脸庞勾得男人忍不住向他索取更多，又有了越演越烈的趋势。

巫炤的手在缙云背上乱抓，他好不容易重新找回思考能力时才意识到自己被迫向男人大张着双腿，一点也不知耻的模样，他企图合上酸软的大腿，又被缙云重新摁开。强壮的维埃拉族将巫炤往下抱了抱，让自己的阴茎得以完全没入那正在被肏开的穴，巫炤难受地呻吟两声，想要推开缙云，结果反被抓着手腕，就着这么深入的姿势狠肏狠干，将巫炤好不容易聚拢的思考能力再度击溃。  
缙云肏人的力道那是挺不留情，让巫炤有些错觉，仿佛压在他身上的不是维埃拉族，而是更加凶煞的猛兽，那野兽正毫不留情地刺入他的身体，把他搅得乱七八糟。

维埃拉族的性器对巫炤来说还是过于粗大，缙云垂眼盯着巫炤平坦的腹部，此时正隐隐显露出他在其中冲撞的形状，巫炤被顶得不断急喘，在他失去抵抗的力气以后，缙云方才松开他的手腕，抓着巫炤的手带他去抚摸被顶出的形状。巫炤迷迷糊糊地突然被人带着做出这样的举动，一时间也是没反应过来，直到意识到自己摸到的是什么以后，难以抑制恐慌之余，又有些难以言喻的兴奋。  
缙云的呼吸更加粗重，巫炤忽然把他吸得更紧了，柔软的肠肉紧紧夹着他的肉棒，让他差点就没忍住就这样射在巫炤的体内，缙云便是收敛了心神，扣着巫炤的腰加快了侵略的速度，撞得柔软的臀肉发出啪啪的响声，巫炤更是发出像是哭泣般的呻吟声。  
缙云俯下身舔舐巫炤的眼角，卷走眼角溢出的生理泪水，那处皮肤发红，让男人俊气的脸添了不一般的风味，他亲吻巫炤，黑魔法师也微微张着嘴任他蹂躏，哪有开始时那般的不认输。  
直到缙云射在巫炤的体内时，那男人的身体已经软得不像话了，只有下身那小嘴还绞着他的肉棒，将缙云射出的精液全留在了体内。

刚尝到甜头的维埃拉族并没有因此而罢休，很快又开始了新一轮的侵略。  
缙云将巫炤压在身下操弄，巫炤完全不想使力，他被折腾得腰部都使不上力气，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来了，总觉自己会死在床上。  
半精灵的身躯始终看起来比维埃拉族要娇小些，哪怕巫炤作为一个体格精壮的黑魔法师，他在缙云身下仍然具有明显的体格差。他被缙云压在侵j犯，姿势却像是交合的兽类，连腿间都是黏糊糊的一片，还沾着被挤出的精液。  
刚才缙云一插进去，黏稠的精液便争先恐后地挤了出来，男人的肉棒将那穴堵得毫无间隙，现在精水全挂在巫炤红肿的穴口与大腿内侧。缙云边把人干得发出微弱呻吟，又用手指将巫炤皮肤上的精液给抹开，像是雄性般留下自己的味道，于自己的地盘上留下标记。  
巫炤只觉下身一片粘腻，随着缙云手指触碰敏感的大腿根部又开始微微颤抖，激烈的交合连缙云私处的白毛都被淫乱的液体打湿了，现在在他下身磨蹭也没了一开始那种刺痒感。

刚才已经射过一次的巫炤已经不想抚慰自己，即便如此，他对自己淌着水的性器也是全然不知，仿佛只是被肏穴就能达到高潮，快被雄性肏熟了似的。  
淫液已经把床单浸湿了，缙云却还是不放过他那般直戳着那点，逼迫巫炤的阴茎吐出更多水，看起来可怜兮兮地，又异常色情。

依照缙云的力气，要把巫炤从床上抱起来操也不是件难事，巫炤的背抵在墙上，身体已经被缙云给架起，清晰可见肿胀的深色肉棒在他的臀间进出不停。巫炤张着嘴喘息，发出的全是嘶哑的呻吟声，缙云又凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，逼得他又将呻吟声全部吞下肚，身体只剩下颤抖的力气。  
平时矜持又淡漠的半精灵被操得狼狈不堪，他浑身都是汗，生理泪水跟汗水也混在一起，黏住了长长的发丝，他本来除了疤痕和奴隶印记以外并无其他的皮肤上印满了男人留下的痕迹，乍一看像是改过了那些不堪的痕迹，而标记上自己的。

夜里，乌尔达哈旅馆内的某间房间仍是不断传来淫糜的声响，半精灵被维埃拉族压在身下灌了一肚子的精液都尚未停息，徒留床架的咿呀作响在抗议情侣的过激行为。

——FIN。


End file.
